Nowadays, mobile phones are able to be connected to a network. A user can login a server by entering an ID code and a password on the mobile phone, and obtain music data from the server. In this manner, the user can enjoy a differentiated music service provided by the server. For instance, an ordinary-quality music download service can be provided to ordinary users for free, while a high-quality music download service is provided to users who pay.
However, it is a cumbersome operation and inconvenient for the user to login to the server by entering the ID code and the password on the mobile phone every time to obtain the music data. Even though it can be more convenient for the user to automatically login to the server by recording the ID code and the password, the user is still required to reenter the ID code and the password when they use another mobile phone, which leads to a bad user experience.